Ryuu to Inu
by MissTuffcy
Summary: The Dragon and the dog . What was really the reason for Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha? Yaoi ! Mpreg ! Pairings are a surprise. HAITUS
1. Killing Perfection

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

00

Ryuu to Inu

Killing Perfection

00

A high pitched squeal broke the still silence of the forest. Golden orbs opened slowly to settle on the source of the noise. It was the little buddle in his arms; his young pup of only one week. He smiled gently when he realized why the pup had started squealing. A butterfly had landed on his nose and he was currently staring cross-eyed at it. Golden Eyes – Inutashio, lord of the western lands, giggled; right along with his pup in his arms. The pup he had yet to give a name to. Inutashio rubbed his pup's soft, pale, chubby cheek. The pup furrowed his brows as he continued to look at the bug on his nose. He whined until Inutashio plucked the bug up off his nose by the wing. His pup continued to glare at the bug until Inutashio squished it with his fingers. The pup grinned up at him and Inutashio chuckled. "You like when I kill things, don't you?" The pup began to babble and gurgle, grabbing onto his finger and putting it in his mouth. Inutashio stood up from the tree he was sitting under. He slipped his hand from his pup's mouth and ran it through his hair.

"Meh…." The pup whined at the lost of his father's digit from his mouth. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeh~" His whine went to a full blown wail. Inutashio shushed his pup gently. He rubbed at the cresent moon shaped mark on the pup's forehead but he continued to wail and cry.

"Shhh…." Inutashio continued as he started walking, bouncing the pup lightly.

"Meeeeeeh~!" If anything, the continued coo'ing of the lord only made his pup more agitated and made him cry even louder. A his caught the attention of the dog lord and he turned slightly and regarded the bushes to his right. The bushes began to rustle until a large snake demon slithered out of them. Inutashio's lips went into a thin line in irriation as it seemed the snake demon was looking to challenge him. His pup suddenly went quiet in his arms and he looked down to see why. The pup was silently playing with a lock of hair that had fallen over Inutashio's shoulder. The pup looked up at him and started babbling. Inutashio smiled at him and the pup began to giggle. Inutashio returned his attention to his current soon-to-be headache.

"If you value your life, you will move out of my way." Inutashio said firmly as he glared at the snake. He tensed when he sensed more snake demons surrounding the area. It wouldn't be a challenge for him but he was worried that his pup might get hurt during the fight. He jumped back when the snake lunged at him and he used his claws to cut the snake into pieces. His pup started to giggle and point at the pieces of snake flutterying around them.

"Gehh!" The pup squealed. Inutashio laughed lightly.

"You really do enjoy it when I kill things, don't you." Inutashio smiled. His pup grinned back at him. "You'll grow up," Inutashio started, side-stepping the rather slow lunging snake from the shadows, "to be a perfect killing machine." Inutashio sliced the snake in half and the pup giggled louder.

"Mo!" The pup squealed, waving his tiny fists around. Inutashio grinned devilishly. His hand began to glow as all the snake demons he had felt lunged at him all at once. Inutashio lifted his hand up and a whip of light was sent slicing all the snake demons in half. The pup squealed loudly. Inutashio lowered his hand and grinned down at his pup.

"I think I'll call you Sesshomaru. I'm sure you'll grow to fit your name." Inutashio chuckled. His pup – Sesshomaru – yawned widely.

"Meh…" Sesshomaru gurgled something before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Inutashio chuckled.

"My precious Sesshomaru…..My killing perfection." Inutashio grinned.


	2. Dragon Lord of The East

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

00

Ryuu to Inu

Dragon Lord of the East

00

"Ha!"

"Just like that,"

"Ya!"

"Again!"

"Ha!"

"Splendid job, Sesshomaru," Inutashio smiled at his pup. Sesshomaru beamed up at him.

"I'm going to grow up to be strong just like you!" Sesshomaru chirped happily. He raised his sword and spun around until he got dizzy and fell backwards. Inutashio chuckled as he watched his pup pull himself up off the ground. Sesshomaru brushed the dirt off of his hakama and huffed. He slid the small sword between his obi and crossed his arms just as his stomach began to growl. He blushed darkly as Inutashio laughed lightly.

"Come, puppy; Time to eat." Inutashio said as he turned to start walking towards the grand castle. Sesshomaru nodded briefly before running up next to Inutashio and then slowing down to keep pace with him.

When they entered the dining area, there was already someone sitting there waiting for them – A beautiful demoness that shared the same features as Sesshomaru himself. The female smiled at the two. "Evening my lord," She bowed her head. Sesshomaru ran over to her and hugged her. "Evening my little killing perfection, how was training?"

"Evening mommy!" Sesshomaru grinned happily. "It's going great! Daddy says I'm really good with using a sword." The demoness chuckled. She looked at Inutashio with a grin.

"You're going to grow up to be just like your papa, huh?"

"Yup!" Sesshomaru chirped happily as he sat down directly next to her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

They began to eat.

Half way through the meal, Sesshomaru had grown too tired to even continue eating. He was staring at his plate with half-lidded eyes and food still in his mouth. Inutashio and the demoness chuckled and Sesshomaru's eyes widened briefly and he chewed a few times before his eyes drooped again.

"Pup," Inutashio called. He didn't get an answer. "Sesshomaru," He tried again. Sesshomaru's half-lidded gaze went to him. Inutashio shook his head briefly before getting up from his place at the table and walked over to pick Sesshomaru up. "Either finish chewing that up and swallow it or spit it out." Inutashio mumbled to the half asleep pup. Sesshomaru made a grunting noise and Inutashio held his hand out in front of the pup's mouth and Sesshomaru spit out the food. The demoness chuckled as Inutashio made a face and dropped the chewed up food on the plate and carried his pup to his chambers. He returned a few minutes later and looked at demoness's amused expression.

"My little baby is 3 years old and already has skills that rival his father's." She giggled. Inutashio grinned.

"He'll do me proud indeed."

"Usually pups around his age want to stick to their mommas like glue," The demoness said with a thoughtful expression. She looked at Inutashio and tilted her head to the side slightly. "I wonder why Sesshomaru doesn't stick to me like glue."

"Are you jealous?" Inutashio teased. The demoness smirked.

"Not really, no. I am just happy my breasts didn't have to suffer for long since it was rather easy to get him on solids." Inutashio gave her a perverted smile and she glared at him. "Of course that did not put my breasts out of danger from the bigger baby of the two of you." Inutashio just chuckled. "However, I am slightly worried about him." She frowned. Inutashio frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He's such a violent child even if he sweet. At such a young age….well starting at such a young age as….what 2 weeks? He enjoys seeing you kill things and once he gets his first sword, he can't wait to go slashing and killing things. I can see it in his eyes, Inutashio." She sighed. "You should teach him something else then just killing things."

"Why can't you teach him compassion?" Inutashio asked with a frown.

"The fact that every time I say something he says 'Nu-uh Daddy says that is not the way it goes' or 'no daddy says it's this' or 'no daddy is right' that I can't really teach him anything." She huffed. "I'm only here to kiss away the boo-boos." She grumbled something incoherently. She glared at the silently snickering daiyoukai. "Why are you laughing? That is not funny!"

"I'm sorry…it's just how you said that last part," Inutashio chuckled. "I will have a talk with him, love." Inutashio smiled. The demoness huffed.

"You better!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree flexing and small hand and claws. He frowned as he stared at his short – but sharp – claws. "I wonder if I will have long claws like daddy's…." He grumbled. He flung his hand around. "Whip!" He yelled. Nothing happened and he pouted. "How did he do it…?" He grumbled irritably to himself. His gaze shot up when he heard chuckling.<p>

"What are you doing grumbling to yourself, little one," Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stared up at the demon speaking. He had never seen this man before. He shrunk in on himself as calm red eyes regarded him. The tall demon had odd blue markings on his pale face. He had long white hair that trailed down to his waist. He knelt down in front of the cowering pup. "Hey now, no need to be afraid, little one. I am Ryuuketsusei, the lord of the east," Sesshomaru frowned at him. He flinched when Ryuuketsusei reached out a hand. He jumped when the daiyoukai ruffled his hair. He stared at him for awhile. Ryuuketsusei smiled warmly at him. Sesshomaru smiled back at him slightly. "What is your name, little one?"

"S-Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Well, Sesshomaru, what are you doing outside in the forest all by yourself? I'm sure your parents are worried about you,"

"I just wanted to train alone…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Ryuuketsusei chuckled. He stood and helped the small pup to his feet.

"Come along," He held out his hand. "I was heading over to your home anyway. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, so you shall accompany me, yes?" Sesshomaru nodded slowly and grabbed the older demon's hand. Ryuuketsusei smiled and led the smaller demon back towards the Western Lands castle.

* * *

><p>Inutashio had been pacing when Ryuuketsusei entered the room. Little Sesshomaru had went from holding his hand to sitting on his shoulders. The young pup was playing with the dragon daiyoukai's hair and babbling about whatever came to mind, which were mostly things about his father. "Sesshomaru!" Inutashio had exclaimed once he heard his pup's voice. Sesshomaru smiled at his father. Inutashio snatched the pup up and glared at Ryuuketsusei. "What were you doing with my son?" Ryuuketsusei chuckled and held his hands up in mock defense.<p>

"Easy there, Inutashio. I happened to be on my way here when I spotted your pup mumbling to himself under a tree, so I brought him back with me to make sure no ill will fell him." Ryuuketsusei explained. Inutashio turned his glare to Sesshomaru who seemed to shrink in himself from the hard gaze his father was giving him.

"What have I told you about sneaking off Castle grounds…?" Inutashio hissed. Sesshomaru looked down with a small whimper.

"I'm sorry…" Inutashio sat Sesshomaru down.

"I will deal with you later; now go to your chambers." Inutashio watched his pup slowly drag himself out of the room. He turned his attention to Ryuuketsusei who had also been watching his pup leave. He cleared his throat to get the dragon's attention and the dragon smiled at him.

"He is a rather adorable pup," Ryuuketsusei complimented.

"What did you come here for?" Inutashio growled. Ryuuketsusei chuckled.

"Right to the point as always, Inutashio…" Ryuuketsusei mumbled.


	3. On My Honor as a Lord

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

00

Ryuu to Inu

On My Honor as a Lord

00

Sesshomaru sat leaning back on his arms as he stared up at the sky – or rather the little bit of sky that could be seen through the trees – kicking his feet in the cold water of the pond. He had his small shoes sitting next to him and his sword propped up against a nearby tree. He brought one hand up to stare at and flexed his claws briefly. "Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and smiled at the familiar sight of the dragon daiyoukai. He pulled his feet from the water and shook them slightly before shoving his shoes on. He jumped up and ran over to Ryuuketsusei.

"Lord Ryuu!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. The dragon daiyoukai chuckled as he caught the small pup that launched himself at him. He slowly swung the pup up until he sat on his shoulders.

"Why do you wander out here alone knowing your father will be angry with you?" Ryuuketsusei asked. The dragon youkai had been coming to the Western Lands for the past 4 months to discuss with Inutashio on certain decisions he'd make or had already made about alliances and what not.

"I like sitting out here…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Ryuuketsusei chuckled as he began the relatively short trek to the Western Lands castle.

* * *

><p>Ryuuketsusei sat Sesshomaru down in front of the door to Inutashio's study. "You might want to run along now, pup," Ryuuketsusei said gently. He ruffled Sesshomaru's hair and the small pup grinned up at him.<p>

"Okay! See you later, Lord Ryuu!" Sesshomaru giggled and ran off. Ryuuketsusei smiled as he watched the small pup run off. He opened the door and walked in the room with the inu daiyoukai. Inutashio looked up and then sighed.

"Where was he this time?" Inutashio asked.

"He wasn't that far from the castle like he was before. Just near that pond some ways from the front gate," Ryuuketsusei explained as he sat down in front of Inutashio. Inutashio shook his head.

"I honestly will never understand the things he does," Inutashio grumbled. Ryuuketsusei chuckled.

"My friend, we may never understand children. Very soon he will grow older and be as cold and emotionless as you," Ryuuketsusei teased. Inutashio glared at him.

"Haha…Ha…HAA!" He growled.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was currently twirling his sword around boredly. He sighed as he flung the sword by the hilt and it struck the tree in the center. He slowly walked over to the tree and grabbed the sword. He pulled but it didn't budge from the tree. He growled and pulled again but it was stuck too deep. He placed his feet against the tree and grabbed the hilt with both hands and tugged. It still wouldn't budge. He growled even louder and continued to try to tug the sword from the tree until he heard a chuckle.<p>

"Bested by a tree, little one?" Sesshomaru let go of the hilt and fell to the ground with a low 'oof'.

"Lord Ryuu!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Ryuuketsusei easily pulled the sword from the tree and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, little pup. Do not fret," Ryuuketsusei handed the sword back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion. "I will return soon."

"Lord Ryuu…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"On my honor as a Lord, I will return tomorrow." Ryuuketsusei said firmly. Sesshomaru smiled brightly.

"Okay!" He nodded. Ryuuketsusei ruffled his hair and stood up straight.

"Farewell for now, little one." Ryuuketsusei nodded and walked past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched the dragon daiyoukai leave.

* * *

><p>The following day found Sesshomaru staring out the window intently. He was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds since his last exploration trek when the lord of the east had visited. He smiled happily when he felt a familiar wave of energy be sent towards him. He stood and ran to his door and opened it. He looked down the hall both ways to make sure no one was around before he shot back over to the window and climbed out of it. He jumped into a tree and made his way along the side of the castle before he spotted the dragon daiyoukai. He grinned and then leaped down from his perch. Ryuuketsusei looked up and his eyes widened only briefly at the small pup falling down towards him. He caught the pup and barely managed to keep himself from falling backwards. He laughed. "You are full of surprises, aren't you little Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru grinned happily at the dragon daiyoukai.<p>

"You came!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Of course, I'd never break a promise to you, especially one I have sworn on my honor as a lord." Ryuuketsusei smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>~5 Years later~<p>

Sesshomaru stared at a tree. He had been standing there for awhile silently observing nothing. He looked down at his claws and flexed them. He looked at the tree, His arm a blur as it lifted into the air and came back down. He sighed and turned and began to walk away. The trees glowed slightly and only briefly before they split into chucks of bark and burst apart. It rained splintered wood for awhile but Sesshomaru continued to walk unaffectedly. "Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru perked up at the familiar voice. The little 8 year old Sesshomaru smiled at the dragon daiyoukai. He ran over to him and launched himself at him.

"Lord Ryuu!" He exclaimed and rubbed his cheek against the older demon. Ryuuketsusei laughed heartily.

"How is my favorite Inu puppy?"

"I am fine….Why are you here? Not that I am not glad." Sesshomaru slid down off of Ryuuketsusei and stared up at him. "I thought you only met father on some days."

"I was actually on my way home from the North. I thought I drop by here and see how my favorite little puppy was doing." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I am fine!" Sesshomaru nodded. Ryuuketsusei nodded and ruffled Sesshomaru's hair.

"I'll see you soon, little Sesshomaru." Ryuuketsusei said as he turned to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at Sesshomaru over his shoulder. He smiled at him. "If you ever need me, you know you can call me, right?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Call you…how?"

"Just shout my name and I'll come to the rescue!" Ryuuketsusei grinned. Sesshomaru blinked but then smiled. "I promise, on my honor as a lord, that I will try my damnest to help." Sesshomaru's smile widened.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared out the side of the carriage he and his father were currently riding in. He turned to glance at the other man that was in the carriage with him. He and his father both had their arms crossed, their heads titled slightly down and their eyes closed. He briefly wondered how the two managed to even fall asleep. He turned away from the demon sitting next to him with the demon cracked his eyes open to glance at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went back to staring out the side. His father had said he had a surprise for him. He knew how much Sesshomaru was dying to see something other than the castle walls hence why he would always sneak out. Sesshomaru sat back and took up the position both his father and the other demon that sat across from them was currently in, though, he slowly drifted to sleep and leaned against his father.<p>

Inutashio's eyes opened a fraction to regard the small weight against him. He almost smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru pressed against his side, but didn't. He felt the demon across from him staring at him and….well he had a reputation to keep.

An hour or so later, Sesshomaru was shaken from his sleep. He yawned slightly and stared up at his father, blinking confusedly. "Come, pup," Inutashio said as he poked Sesshomaru in the ribs. Sesshomaru grumbled something incoherent but got up and slid out of the carriage behind Inutashio. He frowned as he looked around his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's…a fair of some sort that all the lords attend to every four years." Inutashio explained. Sesshomaru looked around for a bit and then gave Inutashio a strange look.

"That sounds….stupid…." Sesshomaru said honestly. Inutashio shrugged.

"I know it does, but, it's a distraction from the stress of paper work and treaties."

"W…Huh?" Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

"Ah, Inutashio, glad to see you actually made it on time this time!" Sesshomaru's expression perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to look up at the smiling daiyoukai.

"Lord Ryuu!" Sesshomaru launched himself at the older man but Inutashio caught him mid-launch.

"No." Inutashio growled. He glared at Ryuuketsusei who laughed. He ruffled Sesshomaru's hair.

"Hey there, pup!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat pouting in the seat next to Inutashio. "I thought you said fair! This is not fun at all!" Sesshomaru growled. Inutashio glared at him.<p>

"Well I lied! It's a large meeting of all the kingdoms every 4 years! Are you happy?"

"No! Why did you bring me?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Excuse me for not wanting to suffer alone…" Inutashio grumbled. Ryuuketsusei – who happened to be sitting on the other side of Inutashio – snickered. Inutashio glared at him.

"Quiet, lizard breath!" Inutashio hissed lowly. After what seemed like hours, things seemed to move along. Inutashio stood up, as did the rest of the lords. Sesshomaru stood up too but Inutashio gave him a look. "Stay here."

"But-"

"Stay. Here." Inutashio growled. Sesshomaru plopped back down and growled angrily. Inutashio disappeared with the other lords.

"This is so boring…" Sesshomaru grumbled angrily. He stood up and looked around the room he was currently in. There had to be a million chairs all around this one huge table. There were still a couple of demons still there but by the looks of them, they were just the lord's wives and or children as well as a guard. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. He jumped when he noticed the demon from the carriage earlier was sitting next to him with his arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. Sesshomaru shuddered. This man was rather creepy. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru looked at the demon next to him who was frowning at him.

"I do what I please!" Sesshomaru huffed and started to walk away but the demon grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and yanked him back into the chair. Sesshomaru glared at him but the demon just glared back.

"Your father told you to sit here and that's exactly what you're going to do." Sesshomaru's glare intensified.

"Shove it!" Sesshomaru growled and clawed the man's hand. The demon hissed and snatched his hand away and Sesshomaru made a break for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Freedom!" Sesshomaru cackled as he stood outside of the large building structure his father had brought them to. He stretched and began exploring the wooded area around the building. He grumbled: "This place is such a dump…I doubt a <em>human <em>would live here."

"Sesshomaru," He heard a growl. Sesshomaru whirled around to see his demon _guard _glaring hatefully at him. "Damn it you're such a spoiled brat!" The demon stalked over to Sesshomaru and roughly grabbed the pup by his arm. "Inutashio should really discipline you more. You need a good ass whooping!" He grumbled something lowly. "_He _had better thank me for this later."

"Let go of me, you brute!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Ryuuketsuseeeeeiiiiii~!" Only a few moments after he called the name, did the daiyoukai show up in front of them. The guard stiffened and stared at the dragon lord. Ryuuketsusei frowned.

"Release him,"

"I have orders from my-"

"I am telling you to release him," Ryuuketsusei narrowed his eyes. "I know Inutashio did not instruct you to harm his son."

"I-"

"What is going on here?" That was Inutashio's voice. "Why the hell did you take off like that Ryu-" Inutashio stopped when he regarded the current scene. Ryuuketsusei was glaring at the demon in front of him and the demon was warily glaring back. He had Sesshomaru's arm clutched tightly in his hand and Sesshomaru had tears at the corner of his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

"My lord," The demon regarded him. "I was only doing as you instructed; keeping your pup safe. He managed to get away from me so I ran after him to catch him. I was returning back but-" The demon glared at Ryuuketsusei pointedly.

"I told you to release him because you are hurting him." Ryuuketsusei said simply. The demon growled. Inutashio frowned. It took all of three seconds and the dragon youkai was upon him. Inutashio blinked. He hadn't even seen Ryuuketsusei move, but there he was with the demon guard's throat clutched in his claws and a heated look across his face as he pressed the demon into the tree. He heard a crack and frowned, knowing sooner or later that tree was going to fall.

"Come, pup." Inutashio knelt down and spread his arms open and Sesshomaru ran over to him. His pup whimpered lowly and Inutashio frowned and stood up straight. He looked at Ryuuketsusei and his eyes widened slightly when the dragon youkai literally tore the demon in half with his hands. Ryuuketsusei turned and glared at Inutashio.

"You should start doing background checks on the people you hire to watch over your pup." Ryuuketsusei said as he stalked past Inutashio.

"What do you mean?"

"He was a spy for Hyoga." Ryuuketsusei threw over his shoulder. Sesshomaru and Inutashio looked at each other.

"Who is Hyoga?" He asked.

"One of my many enemies…." Inutashio sighed.


	4. Sorrow

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

Demon of the day: Saber-Tooth Bear Demon. All the habits of any common grizzly/black bear but in demon form! But with an extra secret attack up his sleeve!

00

Ryuu to Inu

Sorrow

00

Inutashio sighed as he placed his sleeping pup into his bed chambers. Sesshomaru grumbled something briefly and shifted in the bed as Inutashio pulled the covers over him. He kissed his pup on the forehead and Sesshomaru smiled lightly in his sleep. "Papa…." He whispered. Inutashio smiled and stood up straight. He headed for the door and turned briefly to look at Sesshomaru and then left out of the room. He stopped and sighed. "Ryuuketsusei…" said dragon daiyoukai was leaning on the wall next to the door. The dragon youkai was silently observing him. "Don't think this means I owe you anything." Inutashio glared at him. The dragon still stood there silently staring at Inutashio. Inutashio slowly grew irritated at the silent dragon's staring. The dragon smirked.

"You're welcome, Inutashio." He said as he stood up straight and walked down the hall. Inutashio growled.

"Stupid dragon…."

* * *

><p>"Owwwwwwwww….." Sesshomaru groaned as he curled into a ball in the bed. His mother sat next to him and rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair. "It burrrrrrrrrrnnnnssss….." He hissed.<p>

"I know sweetie, but it'll only be for a while." She said. "Your poison is coming in and your blood is getting used to it.

"It huuuurrrrrrtttttsssssss!" Sesshomaru cried out.

"Be strong for mommy," She whispered as she lay down behind Sesshomaru. She pulled her pup to her and continued to rub his back. Sesshomaru whimpered and nuzzled against her neck.

* * *

><p>"Honey," Inutashio sighed. His mate had been glaring at the window for the past few days. She wouldn't move nor would she speak. Inutashio had no idea what was wrong with her. He – finally fed up with her ignoring him – stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to stare up at his angry face. "What is wrong with you? !"<p>

"You know, shouting never gets you what you want," she bit out. Inutashio glared at her. "I'm not stupid!" Inutashio raised his hand to back hand her but she gripped his hand at the minute. "Don't you DARE mistake me for one those sniffling weakling bitches?" She growled and let go of his hand. She stood up abruptly and brushed past Inutashio. "I am not stupid! I have eyes; I have a nose that works as well as – if not better than – yours," She hissed something and spun to glare at Inutashio. "You have been sleeping around with human bitches!" She shouted. Inutashio froze but then glared at her.

"Well, if you are as smart as you claim, why do you think I do what I do?"

"Because you're a disgusting bastard!" She screamed at him. She turned and stormed over to the door. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"I've been in hell for the past 50 years!" Inutashio shouted back at her. She spun back around and growled furiously.

"I am taking MY son and leaving!"

"You will not do any of the sorts!"

"I will and I am!"

"If one hair of my son's head so much as leaves this land, I will hunt you down like the bitch you are and make you wish for death!" Inutashio snarled, his eyes bleeding red. His mate's eyes bled red as well some time ago as they glared at each other. "Leave this land; I don't care but you're not taking my son with you!"

"This….You're….You disgust me!" She screamed and grabbed the handle to the door. She flung it open and froze. Sesshomaru stood there, eyes wide in fear and shock. "Sesshomaru…." She mumbled. She knelt down to stare into Sesshomaru's teary eyes. "I will always love you, my pup." She kissed him on the forehead and then hugged him. She stood and walked past her son. Sesshomaru watched her walk away for a while. He turned and looked in at his father.

"Sesshomaru-" Sesshomaru turned and ran after his mother. Inutashio sighed and took off after him.

* * *

><p>Inutashio managed to catch up to Sesshomaru just as he came out of the castle grounds. Sesshomaru stood there for a while before trying to run after his mother who had made some distance from the castle. Inutashio grabbed Sesshomaru before he could run. "No! Mom!" Sesshomaru cried. His mother turned to look back briefly before turning and resuming her walk away. It took a great amount of will power for her to continue walking as she heard her pup crying and screaming for her to come back and her ex-mate telling him to calm down.<p>

"Moooom~!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru managed to slip away from Inutashio finally. He was in the woods, tears blurring his vision, as he tried to find where his mother had gone. He heard a rustle in the bushes and he turned towards it to see a large bear-like demon walking from it. The demon looked at him and started growling, saliva dripping from his mouth. <em>Easy prey: an inu pup. <em>Was what it was thinking. Sesshomaru backed up. He hadn't brought his sword with him. The demon growled and ran at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and up a tree just before the demon made impact. The demon ran into the tree but the force at which he did knocked the tree down. Sesshomaru jumped down out of the tree and landed behind the demon. The demon turned and growled again. Sesshomaru frowned slightly as the demon charged at him again. Sesshomaru side-stepped the bear at the last minute again and the bear ran into another tree. The demon, now fed up with trying to catch the fast pup, opened its mouth and a large beam shot from it. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he leaped out of the way but had to roll again as the demon swiped at him with his claws.

Sesshomaru managed to stand but barely dodged the swipe of the demon. He cried out when the huge claw managed to get his leg. He growled lowly but it ended in a whimper when he tried to move. His eyes widened when the bear came charging at him again. This time the bear managed to run into and the bear's large mouth opened to bite into him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly and waited to be finished off. It never came and he opened his eyes to see the bear was gone. He sat up and stared up at the back of his savior. The person turned and Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ryuuketsusei!" Sesshomaru would have tackled the demon if he weren't in so much pain. The dragon did not smile, however, but just frowned.

"Sesshomaru, you could have been killed," He scolded. "What has your father told you about wandering the forest alone?" Sesshomaru was silent as he stared down at the ground. Ryuuketsusei sighed. "Pup…" He knelt down to look at the top of Sesshomaru's head. He lifted the pup's head by his chin and stared into the teary eyes of the pup. "Don't cry, Pup. Be tough." Ryuuketsusei grinned. "You held your own good against that demon. With a bit more training, you'll be able to rip into your opponents that will have your momma and papa proud." If anything, that made Sesshomaru's expression sadden even more. Ryuuketsusei frowned. He pulled the pup – mindful of his leg wound – to him and sighed as the younger demon buried his face in his neck. He lifted Sesshomaru up and the pup wrapped his uninjured leg around him. Ryuuketsusei placed a hand under the pup's bottom to hold him up and started the long trek back to the Western Lands Castle.


	5. Fight to Mate

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

Demon of the day: Harbinger; messengers of death.

00

Ryuu to Inu

Fight to Mate

00

Ryuuketsusei looked down in his arms at the sleeping pup. Like his mother, he was breathtaking – even at such a young age. Ryuuketsusei wondered briefly what Inutashio's and his mate's answer would be if he asked to mate with their son. He shook his head and chuckled. That would be foolish. He stepped in front of the door to Inutashio's study. He didn't knock or call to the dog demon he knew to be sitting on the other side of the door. Instead, he stared at the door with a deep frown across his face. He looked down at Sesshomaru and silently mused to himself. The door opened but Ryuuketsusei was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. "Is there something interesting about my pup that has you standing there gawking at him?" Ryuuketsusei snapped his gaze up to the furious looking dog daiyoukai. "Why is my pup in your arms anyway? Why….Is that his blood?" Inutashio began to growl.

"He was in the forest. He got attacked by a demon, though, he held his own…He was hurt but I healed him before we got here." Ryuuketsusei explained. Inutashio's growling stopped slowly, though he still continued to glare at the dragon daiyoukai.

* * *

><p>Night fell over the Western Lands. Inutashio was currently deep in sleep, his arms under the pillow under his head, his mouth slightly opened as loud almost ground shaking snores were released from his being. A loud screech made him jump and nearly fall out the bed. He quickly jumped out of his bed and looked around. The screech seemed to be getting louder. His first thought was to see if Sesshomaru was okay. He almost quite literally flew out of the room at that thought. He went straight to Sesshomaru's room and barged in. The pup was sitting up in his bed but he had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth gritted. That's when the screech began to get even louder and he knew it wasn't his pup making that noise. His pup had his hands tightly pressed against his ears. He even started to claw at his ears after a moment.<p>

Inutashio rushed over to him and grabbed his hands before he could damage his ears. Sesshomaru looked at him. "Dad?" Inutashio looked out the window from his spot on Sesshomaru's bed. It was eerily foggy outside. Why was that? He stood up and looked out the window just as another screech sounded. He heard Sesshomaru whimper again and then felt the pup on his leg. He looked down to see Sesshomaru pressing against him and trembling. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's head before looking back out the window. His eyes widened when he saw a single woman walking through the fog. She was dressed in tatty white robes. The female turned and looked straight at him. Her glowing red eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. She opened her mouth and the screeching began again. All of a sudden she was standing right in the window and Inutashio gasped.

* * *

><p>Inutashio sat up in a cold sweat. He panted and held a hand to his chest. He threw the covers off him and looked out the window. Everything was normal. "Was that just…a nightmare?" He asked himself quietly. He walked out of his room and to Sesshomaru's and peeked in. The pup was snoring softly, fast asleep. He closed the door and stared at it. "That was…a banshee…but why?"<p>

* * *

><p>~10 Years Later ~<p>

Sesshomaru stared out over the castle grounds from his perch at the top of the roof the castle. He sighed softly. He jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. Over the years, he had grown. He was nowhere near as tall as his father but he was getting there. His hair had grown longer from being at his shoulders to being down his back, down and just brushing past his bottom. His attire had not changed. He still wore a kimono with hakamas, though he had a new sword. This one an actual real sword that his father had gotten forged just for his 18th birthday. Sesshomaru frowned. That had been the only real affection his father had shown him since his mother left. "Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned and regarded the demon who had spoken.

"Ryuuketsusei," Sesshomaru said quietly. The dragon daiyoukai grinned.

"No tackle hugs?" Ryuuketsusei held his arms out. Sesshomaru just stared at him before his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No," was his simple answer. Ryuuketsusei's grin slowly morphed into a frown.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sesshomaru turned and began walking away from the dragon. He stopped when Ryuuketsusei suddenly appeared in front of him with a frown.

"Sesshomaru," Ryuuketsusei sighed. "I apologize for disappearing for 10 years." He knew that was why the demon was giving him the cold shoulder. "Things have been hectic for awhile," Ryuuketsusei held out his arms again. Sesshomaru hesitated before walking into the older demon's arms. Ryuuketsusei smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger demon. "How has my favorite pup been?"

"I'm no longer a pup…." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"You'll always be a pup to!" Ryuuketsusei grinned. He picked at the fur on Sesshomaru's arm. "Geez….I thought thing was a fashion statement went wrong that your father horribly passed down to you." He tugged at it and Sesshomaru swatted at his hand. "It grew! I never knew it was attached to you two…" Sesshomaru growled when the dragon tugged on it again.

"Stop pulling it!" Sesshomaru snapped at Ryuuketsusei's hand. Ryuuketsusei chuckled. Sesshomaru grumbled. He pulled away from the older demon to look up at him. He poked him hard in the ribs and Ryuuketsusei gasped. "Doesn't feel good, now does it?" Sesshomaru smirked. Ryuuketsusei laughed. He slid his hands down to Sesshomaru's waist

"No, it doesn't!" Ryuuketsusei chuckled. There was silence that passed the area. Ryuuketsusei and Sesshomaru stared at each other in the comfortable silence.

"Do you have a mate?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked. Ryuuketsusei raised an eyebrow.

"Nope,"

"Have you ever had one?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten for some reason. The thought of the dragon having had a mate or having one currently made him angry. Ryuuketsusei shook his head.

"I've rutted a few times but never found a demon I would settle down with." Ryuuketsusei looked past Sesshomaru in thought. "I need a mate who is strong, someone I know I can trust….Hm… someone smart…someone I know I can get along with….someone I've known a long time…." Sesshomaru stared down at the ground long and hard. He looked up suddenly and frowned.

"Mate me." Sesshomaru demanded. Ryuuketsusei's eyes widened.

"What? I can't do that~!"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You've known me my whole life, you can trust me. I am strong and smart! I am perfect mate material for you! Plus I am already high ranking so you needn't worry about me wanting you for your money and power!"

"Sessh…" Ryuuketsusei was a loss for words. This was not something he expected the pup to be demanding him. "I…can't…"

"Fight me," Sesshomaru demanded. Ryuuketsusei raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If I win, you have to mate with me! If you win, we can forget we ever had this conversation and I will never ask again." Sesshomaru said. Ryuuketsusei stared at the pup like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" Sesshomaru pulled away from Ryuuketsusei. He jumped back and stared at the dragon daiyoukai with emotionless eyes.

"If I win, you have to mate with me…." Sesshomaru said with a frown. Ryuuketsusei thought about it. The pup may have been strong, but he was nowhere near his level strength. He didn't really have anything to lose.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. I accept the terms." Ryuuketsusei nodded. Sesshomaru nodded. "Ready?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru disappeared from Ryuuketsusei's sight. The dragon blinked confusedly before his gaze snapped up. "I will become your mate!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he came crashing down on the dragon with his bare claws.


	6. Risky Business

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

Demon of the day: Drake; Fire breathing dragon.

00

Ryuu to Inu

Risky Business

00

Ryuuketsusei barely managed to move out the way as Sesshomaru came bearing down on him with his claws. "Straight to the point, aren't we?" Ryuuketsusei asked, as he stared down at the dust that rose when Sesshomaru smashed into the ground. He looked a bit worried but brushed it off as the inu pup flew from the dust and straight at him. "Never knew dogs could fly," he grumbled to himself as he flung his body to the side to get away from Sesshomaru's claws. Ryuuketsusei and Sesshomaru both landed, but Sesshomaru was off again. "You shouldn't go head first into a battle Sesshomaru, assess your opponent and look for weak points," Ryuuketsusei caught Sesshomaru's wrist before his claws could near him and swung him around and towards a tree. Ryuuketsusei flinched; he hadn't meant to toss the inu pup that hard. Sesshomaru surprised him; however, when he pushed against the tree and dashed towards him instead of smacking into the tree as Ryuuketsusei anticipated.

"…" Sesshomaru was silent with a determined expression set on his face.

"You can use your sword, you know." Ryuuketsusei said. Sesshomaru said nothing as he closed in to Ryuuketsusei rather fast. Ryuuketsusei side-stepped the pup and swung his hand to smack him in the back of the neck but Sesshomaru tumbled forward and flipped from the ground and stood, his eyes blank. "Nicely dodged," Ryuuketsusei was thoroughly impressed with how the inu pup was maneuvering himself. Ryuuketsusei pushed off the ground and used only a fraction of his speed to fly at Sesshomaru. The pup effortlessly dodged him. Ryuuketsusei grinned and went at Sesshomaru a second time but Sesshomaru did something completely unexpected. Sesshomaru ran at him as well. They continued to run at each other until Sesshomaru slid to a stop and spun. Ryuuketsusei, surprised by that single move, almost tripped over himself but Sesshomaru jumped on his back which made him fall forward with a low 'oof'. "Ow…"

"I win!" Sesshomaru huffed tiredly. Ryuuketsusei grinned and bucked upwards and had Sesshomaru flip off him and fall on his back. Ryuuketsusei sat on the pup and grinned down at him. Sesshomaru struggled to get up. His chest was heaving and Ryuuketsusei was afraid the pup might be suffering. Ryuuketsusei grabbed both of Sesshomaru's wrists and pinned them above his head. "No~" Sesshomaru growled lowly. He kept trying to twist from under Ryuuketsusei but it wasn't working. He was beginning to grow tired and his breathing was just harsh panting. Ryuuketsusei frowned. He leaned over and placed his fangs at the pup's jugular.

"Cease your struggles," He rumbled against his neck. Sesshomaru instantly stopped all movement and went limp under Ryuuketsusei. The dragon pulled back after a while and stared down at the pup's face. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him but was looking off to the side. He could see the sadden expression on the pup's face at losing the match. "Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru slowly brought his gaze to Ryuuketsusei, a small frown gracing his face. They sat there for a while before Ryuuketsusei leaned down close to Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's eyes searched the dragon daiyoukai's face while the dragon daiyoukai stared into his eyes. He sighed softly and leaned down farther to press his lips to the pup's.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but slowly closed as he pressed back into the kiss. Ryuuketsusei licked at Sesshomaru's bottom lip and the pup opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Ryuuketsusei slithered his tongue in and swiped around the pup's mouth. Sesshomaru groaned into his mouth. Ryuuketsusei moved his hands from the pup's wrists to the ground next to his head. Sesshomaru brought his arms up to wrap around Ryuuketsusei's neck. He tried to pull the dragon down closer as a certain part of his anatomy began to swell but the dragon wouldn't budge. He finally just lifted his hips slightly to rub against the dragon above him. He gasped as he managed to rub against him only slightly. Ryuuketsusei lowered himself more to deepen the kiss. That's when the realization of what he was doing hit Ryuuketsusei. He pulled away quickly from the pup and stared down at his flush face, red lips, and half lidded eyes; the pup's breathing was coming in harsh pants. Ryuuketsusei cursed himself to the lowest pits of hells. He quickly stood up and stepped away from the pup. Sesshomaru looked hurt.

"R-Ryuuketsusei?" He asked uncertainly. Ryuuketsusei cursed himself even more. The pup looked hurt and confused.

"I…." He stopped. Should he tell the pup he couldn't do this? Or should he humor the pup until he grew out of it? Should he tell the pup's father? Or keep it a secret and learn to love the pup and see him as more than just that but a mate as well. He made up his mind after a moment of contemplation. "I don't want our first time together to be in the dirt in some field." Ryuuketsusei said with a small grin. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before his face flushed and he smiled at the dragon daiyoukai. Ryuuketsusei helped the inu pup up and Sesshomaru hugged him tightly. Ryuuketsusei placed a hand on the back of Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly and looked up at Ryuuketsusei. Ryuuketsusei leaned over and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's briefly before he pulled away.

"It's getting late…" the dragon daiyoukai mumbled. "You should head inside." Sesshomaru nodded. Ryuuketsusei kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead and pulled away from him. "I have to come back here for a briefing with your father and his and my council. I'll see you then," Ryuuketsusei kissed Sesshomaru one last time before walked away. Sesshomaru watched him walk away with a hand to his lips. He smiled. Even though he didn't bare the mating mark yet, Ryuuketsusei was his mate. Sesshomaru turned and headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>This story has so many hits so far. I am so proud! I would love if you guys reading would review though. That would make me even happier! X3 anyway I think I might wrap this story up in like 10 to 12 chapters. <em>


	7. Ryuu to Inu

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Not too sure but definitely Language and Violence….And Yaoi….Yeah…

Demon of the day: Drake; Fire breathing dragon.

00

Ryuu to Inu

Ryuu to Inu

00

Ryuuketsusei walked through the gates of the Western Lands castle. He barely managed to catch the silvery white blur that flew into him and embraced him tightly. Ryuuketsusei chuckled. He wrapped an arm around the upper back of Sesshomaru and led them both inside the castle. Once inside, they walked to Inutashio's study. Inutashio looked up when the door opened. He growled when he saw Ryuuketsusei's arm on his pup. "I barely tolerated you touching my pup when he was a baby," Ryuuketsusei dropped his arm. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Father-"

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be in here right now," Inutashio said. "Leave the room for now. You may come back when we're done." Sesshomaru sighed and left the room.

"Your pup is rather depressed." Ryuuketsusei commented.

"It has been that way since his mother left." Inutashio sat back in the chair and massaged his temples.

"Maybe he needs a change of scenery?"

"What are you suggesting?" Inutashio looked at the dragon youkai.

"How about he come to the Eastern lands for a while. Say….two months?" Ryuuketsusei asked. Inutashio narrowed his eyes at the dragon youkai suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" The dragon youkai held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Keh…" Inutashio glared at the dragon daiyoukai and then nodded. "I'll allow it for the two months." Ryuuketsusei kept his face neutral and nodded. It was silent. "So, aren't you going to go tell Sesshomaru to pack?"

"Hm? Oh, that can wait until after we finish speaking." Ryuuketsusei smiled at the dog demon. Inutashio sighed and crossed his arms.

"Very well…"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was standing on the tree just outside of his room. He was frowning slightly. He looked behind him slightly at the silent dragon youkai who was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. "How long have you been staring at nothing?" Ryuuketsusei asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.<p>

"Since I left father's study…"

"That was 5 hours ago," Ryuuketsusei tilted his head to the side. Sesshomaru walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. The dragon daiyoukai stared down at him with a frown. "Your father agreed to allow you to stay with me in the Eastern Lands for a few months." Sesshomaru looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. He pulled away from Ryuuketsusei to go inside but the dragon caught his arm.

"Sesshomaru," Ryuuketsusei mumbled. He just couldn't see the pup get his hopes up to high lest they be crushed later on. "You do know we cannot truly be mates….I cannot mate you without the consent of your father," Ryuuketsusei watched as Sesshomaru's shoulders sagged. He knew that was never going to happen because his father didn't really like the dragon youkai in the first place. Sesshomaru perked up a bit.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt us or him," Sesshomaru whispered with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Ryuuketsusei let the pup slip from his grasp. He sighed heavily. _This would not end well._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was busy packing a large sack of clothing for him to wear for the few months he'd be staying with the dragon youkai. He looked up when his door opened. It was his father. Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned back to packing his bag. "Sesshomaru,"<p>

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked tersely. Inutashio sighed as he closed the door, walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He watched his pup pack.

"Look at me, Sesshomaru," Inutashio grumbled. Sesshomaru looked at his father. They stared at each other until a knock interrupted them. "Enter," Inutashio called. The dragon daiyoukai opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Are you ready, Sesshomaru? We should hurry before it gets too dark," Ryuuketsusei said. Sesshomaru stood up straight and carried the bag over to the door. He looked back briefly at his father before leaving the room. Ryuuketsusei looked at Inutashio. The two stared at each other before Inutashio narrowed his eyes at Ryuuketsusei and stood. He brushed past the dragon daiyoukai with a snarl. Ryuuketsusei sighed and left himself to follow after the Inu pup who had already made it outside.

Once outside, Ryuuketsusei looked at the Inu pup. "Sesshomaru,"

"How are we going to get there?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryuuketsusei grinned at the Inu pup.

"Flying," He said simply. Sesshomaru frowned at him but then his eyes widened at the swirl of energy that formed around the dragon youkai until he grew to a massive size. All the years that Sesshomaru had been alive, he had never seen the dragon youkai or his father in their real forms. Of course his father had shown him how to transform but he had never shown his true self to his pup.

* * *

><p>After the dragon youkai had flown them over to the Eastern Lands, he immediately retired to sleep. He said that the constant flying between the two lands took a great amount of power and he was drained from it already. Sesshomaru silently explored the home of the Ryuuketsusei. Unlike his father, Ryuuketsusei didn't have many servants running about. He also didn't have any human servants. As he walked down the outside hall, he heard screeching and roaring. "His lordship said not to put this one down!"<p>

"Why not? This thing won't listen to anyone but tha-" The voices stopped as Sesshomaru approached the stable they were in. They had a two headed dragon chained down and was trying to get it to calm down. The dragons stopped and stared at Sesshomaru. "It stopped!" The two demons in the stable turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"You!" One of the demons gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Me, what?"

"You look and smell like Inutashio!" The demon said.

"I…am his son," Sesshomaru said with a frown. The demon smiled and motioned him over. Sesshomaru reluctantly walked over to the two demons. The dragon leaned their heads forward and sniffed at Sesshomaru. Both heads whined before licking Sesshomaru on either cheek. Sesshomaru blanched and rubbed his face and took a step back. "Why is it licking me?"

"This dragon was a present from Lord Ryuuketsusei to your father of the Western Lands." The demon on the right said. The one on the left nodded.

"It was when they were younger. But your father was angry with our lord for some reason and sent back everything our lord has ever given him which included this dragon." The dragon growled and each head snapped at the demons holding it down. The demons let go of the chains and stepped away from the snarling dragon. The dragon walked towards Sesshomaru who took a step back. The dragon let out a low rumble in the back of its throat. Sesshomaru gasped and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ryuuketsusei standing next to him with a small smile on his face. Ryuuketsusei gently grasped Sesshomaru's hand and held it out for the dragon to stare at. Sesshomaru tried to wretch his arm away when the dragon's leaned forward. The dragons nipped at the skin on Sesshomaru's arm gently just enough to get a prick of blood and licked it up. Ryuuketsusei let go of Sesshomaru's arm and the Inu pup snatched his hand away and hid behind Ryuuketsusei. He glared at the dragon and Ryuuketsusei laughed gently.

"Do not fret, pup. It's his way of bonding to you so he'll always know where you are."

"That's creepy…." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"But useful. Dragons like these are loyal to a fault. They will die for the ones they believe worthy of protecting." Ryuuketsusei smiled as he pat the dragon's heads. The dragons snorted and rubbed against Ryuuketsusei.

"Are you related to them?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Ryuuketsusei interact with the dragons. The older demon let out small clicks and low growls. He looked at Sesshomaru with a chuckle.

"No, these two are actually orphans I found years ago." Ryuuketsusei said.

"Do they have names?" Sesshomaru walked closer to the dragons. One of the heads turned towards him and nuzzled against him.

"No,"

"Those two handlers said this was once my father's dragon," Sesshomaru said as he finally got the nerve to place his hand on the large dragon's head. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Ryuuketsusei said quietly. Sesshomaru looked at the dragon youkai as he pet the dragon's head.

"Did something happen between you and my father?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryuuketsusei froze for a brief moment. It would have gone unnoticed but Sesshomaru had been watching him closely.

"Non-sense," Ryuuketsusei chuckled. He patted the dragon once more before moving away from him. He ruffled Sesshomaru's hair and left the stable. Sesshomaru watched him leave. He frowned and turned from the doorway to look at the dragons.

"There was something between my father and him, wasn't there?" Sesshomaru asked the dragons. Both heads just stared at him. Sesshomaru sighed. "You probably don't understand anything I am saying." The dragons snorted and rubbed their heads against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled before pulling away from them. "I will come visit you tomorrow, how does that sound?" The dragons licked his cheeks and slowly turned away from him and walked deeper into the stable. Sesshomaru looked at the two handlers. "What do you know about the history of my father and Ryuuketsusei?"

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" One of the handlers asked. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"None of your concern!"

"The history of your father and his lordship is none of your concern," The other handler said as he put away the chains he had used to hold the dragon. Sesshomaru growled in irritation but turned and left. He couldn't order them to tell him because he had no power here.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru decided to seek out Ryuuketsusei before going to bed. He found the dragon lord in his room out on the balcony. He was sitting on the railing, leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru made his way over to Ryuuketsusei and laid his head on the daiyoukai's arm. Ryuuketsusei looked down, startled. He had been so deep in thought he didn't even notice the young Inu come in. He opened his arms and allowed the pup to nuzzle against his chest. "Did you and my father have a history together?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment's hesitation. Sesshomaru, who didn't really expect an answer, closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of the older demon. He breathed in the older demon's scent and tried to burrow closer to him.<p>

"Actually," Ryuuketsusei mumbled. "We did have a history…We were actually almost mates." Sesshomaru, shocked, looked up at Ryuuketsusei. "But what's in the past cannot be helped." Ryuuketsusei shrugged. He looked down at Sesshomaru and kissed him on the nose. He let the Inu pup go and walked into the room. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Almost…mates? How come father never said anything about that?" Sesshomaru asked aloud. This little bit of information for his first question only aroused even more questions and confusion. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"It's time for bed, Sesshomaru," Ryuuketsusei called from inside. Sesshomaru entered the room and stared at Ryuuketsusei in confusion. The Daiyoukai was standing in front of the door in the room and looking at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"Where are you going?"

"I am showing you to your room, silly little Inu." Ryuuketsusei grinned. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why can't I sleep in here with you?" Ryuuketsusei sighed.

"Because, that will only arise many complications and your father-"

"I don't care," Sesshomaru snapped heatedly. "I want to stay in here with you. With my mate!" Sesshomaru huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sesshomaru…." Ryuuketsusei sighed. "Fine, let's go to bed." Ryuuketsusei walked back over to the bed. He watched as Sesshomaru began to strip from his clothing. He turned away and pulled the covers over his head. Sesshomaru stared at him with a frown. He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling insecure. _Is my body displeasing to him? _Sesshomaru silently slipped into the bed next to Ryuuketsusei. The dragon youkai had his back turned to him. Sesshomaru burrowed under the covers and pressed himself against Ryuuketsusei's back which had the dragon youkai tense up. Sesshomaru promptly fell asleep while the dragon daiyoukai lay awake staring tensely at the wall in front of him.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? I have surely just signed my death wish…._


	8. Hypnotizing

Title: Ryuu to Inu

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: katastrifi

Rating: M

Summary: What was really the cause of Inutashio's death and Sesshomaru's hatred for Inuyasha?

Warnings: Lemon in this chapter (might be failed but hey I tried)

Demon of the day: Siren; Beautiful demon-ness that sing lovely songs to entrance men and lead them to their deaths.

Song of the day: E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kanye West

00

Ryuu to Inu

Hypnotizing

00

Ryuuketsusei woke up to something warm in his arms. He slowly blinked open his eyes and looked down at the white mop of hair. A smile came to his lips. He snuggled closer to the being in his arms and mumbled something. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at the head of white hair again before quickly and carefully slipping from the small being. For a second there he had thought….

A yawn brought him out of his musing. He looked up to meet eyes with warm golden orbs. "Good morning, koi." Ryuuketsusei flinched at the nickname. He tensed when the pup balanced himself on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed to hug him around his neck. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Ryuuketsusei relaxed slowly. He placed his hands on the pup's hips and pulled him back slightly to stare at him. Sesshomaru smiled at him. Ryuuketsusei returned the smile. For a moment, neither spoke.

"Are you hungry?" Ryuuketsusei asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Starving is the correct word," Sesshomaru hopped out of the bed. Ryuuketsusei heard rummaging on the other side of the bed where Sesshomaru had disappeared. He frowned slightly and crawled across the bed to look at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked up at him and then pointed down at the bag in his hands.

"Picking out something to wear for the day," He answered before going back to what he was doing. Ryuuketsusei sighed as he got off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair before walking towards his bathing chambers. He stopped suddenly and turned to regard the pup following him.

"Where are you going?" Ryuuketsusei asked. Sesshomaru gave him an innocently confused look.

"With you to bathe…Isn't that where you were going?"

"Exactly; 'where _I _was going'." Ryuuketsusei stressed the 'I' part.

"But we're mates-"

"Sesshomaru, don't you remember what I told you before we left your lands?" Ryuuketsusei asked.

"You…said we weren't going to be able to be truly mates…but I thought you meant that we could act like we are…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Ryuuketsusei sighed at the disappointed look on the pup's face. _Why me? _

"Fine…." Ryuuketsusei turned and he could of sworn he heard a cross between a 'Yay' and a 'Yes' come from Sesshomaru but he passed it off for being him still half sleep and hearing things. Ryuuketsusei sighed thankfully when he found there was already hot water ran in the bath for him. He stepped in the water and sunk down to his chin with a sigh. He opened his eyes to watch as Sesshomaru sank in himself. He cursed himself when he realized he had been looking the pup over. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows.

He jumped when he felt a sponge on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and –he admits fully – he almost let out a loud girly shriek. He stared back into somewhat large and innocent golden orbs. "Sesshomaru," He all but gasped. Sesshomaru smiled at him.

"I heard that the submissive mate should cater to his or her seme's needs," Sesshomaru said. Ryuuketsusei pried the sponge from the pup's hand which had the younger pouting.

"I don't need to be sponged down," Ryuuketsusei said tensely. He was close to snapping at the young pup. Already not a full day with the pup and he was already grating his nerves. He didn't understand entirely why he was snippy with the pup. It was probably because having him here was bringing back memories of the past that he had tried to forget on various occasions.

"Sorry…." Sesshomaru mumbled as he moved away from Ryuuketsusei. The dragon daiyoukai sighed.

"I'm sorry, pup. I'm not much of a morning person…" The dragon mumbled. Sesshomaru looked up at him and Ryuuketsusei motioned him over. Sesshomaru smiled and went back over to the dragon. Ryuuketsusei handed the sponge back to him and Sesshomaru resumed his work of sponging the older demon down.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was busily brushing his hair out. He was silent as he stared blankly at his own reflection. Ryuuketsusei watched him from his place on the bed. He had a small frown across his face. <em>They are so alike and yet totally different at the same time. <em>Ryuuketsusei silently mused. Sesshomaru sat the brush down and looked at Ryuuketsusei. "Are you ready?" Ryuuketsusei asked. Sesshomaru nodded silently. Ryuuketsusei stood and led the younger demon out of the room and down to the dining area. Ryuuketsusei sat down and Sesshomaru sat down to the right of him.

A little after they had finished breakfast, Ryuuketsusei went to finish up important documents that he had to sign while Sesshomaru went back towards the stables. Sesshomaru smiled when the dragon came from the back of the stable and straight to him. "Hi there," Sesshomaru whispered. He placed a hand on the dragon's head and the other one rubbed against his face. The dragon pulled away and turned to the side. Sesshomaru stared in confusion. "You want me to ride on you?" The dragon nodded. Sesshomaru hopped on top of the dragon's back and held on to its hair. The dragon walked out of the stable before taking flight into the air. Sesshomaru gasped and held on even tighter. "Wow, I wonder if all dragons can fly…" Sesshomaru looked down. The dragon landed a little ways from the castle. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and sighed. "I wish I could fly on my own…" The dragon snorted before nudging Sesshomaru with its head. Sesshomaru looked at them before yelping as the dragon bit into the fur on his shoulder. "Ow! Let go! That's attached to me!" Sesshomaru cried as he tried to get the dragon to let go. The dragon did let go but then it bit its own tongue.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru yelled as the dragon placed its bleeding tongue on the open wound of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru gasped as the wound began to burn. "Ow! Stop that!" He smacked the dragon on the snot but that did not deter it from its goal. After a moment, the dragon's head moved away and the other one licked the wound until it healed close. "What did you do that for?"

The dragon said nothing and Sesshomaru didn't expect it to. It just stared at him. Sesshomaru grumbled something irritably and he sighed. "Whatever…at least you didn't try to eat me," The dragon snorted and shook their heads. Sesshomaru laughed. "Do you eat meat?" The dragons shook their heads. "You like berries and fruits?" The dragon nodded. "An herbivore demon! Is Ryuuketsusei an herbivore?" The dragons shook their heads. "He eats meat," The dragons nodded. Sesshomaru smiled. "You're very intelligent." The dragons snorted and nodded. Sesshomaru grinned. The dragon began to walk forward and Sesshomaru followed it. From time to time, the dragon would look back to make sure Sesshomaru was following – at least that's what Sesshomaru believed. The dragon stopped and ate some berries on the way before they came to the gate of the castle. The guards frowned and stared at Sesshomaru.

"How did you get out of the castle grounds without walking through the gates?" They asked. Sesshomaru looked at the dragon and the dragon rolled its eyes and continued to walk. Sesshomaru just followed the dragon passed the guards. The guard grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hey, I'm talkin-" the dragon hissed and opened its mouth and shot a beam of blue lightning shot out of the demon's mouth. The demon holding Sesshomaru jumped back in time not to get killed. The dragon growled and stepped in front of Sesshomaru. "Geez…"

The dragon nudged its body against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it as a sign the dragon wanted him to get on his back. Sesshomaru hopped on the dragon's back and the dragon turned to walk back through the gates. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he patted the dragon's hair. "You're very protective of me," The dragon snorted again and nodded. The dragon stopped in front of the stable. Sesshomaru climbed off the back and stepped away. The dragon turned to him and both heads licked his cheek before turning and walking back into the stable. Sesshomaru grinned. He jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Ryuuketsusei.

"Hey, pup." Ryuuketsusei chuckled. "I see you've had fun today with the dragon," Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"He may be silent, but he is very intelligent." Sesshomaru mumbled. Ryuuketsusei nodded. They stood there awhile. "Ryuuketsusei-"

"Let me show you something," Ryuuketsusei grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Ryuuketsusei stopped when he got to the courtyard in the middle of the whole castle. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. It was a large garden; one of the most beautiful gardens he had ever seen. "It's beautiful,"<p>

"I had this garden planted specifically for your father," Ryuuketsusei whispered. Sesshomaru's gaze shot up to the dragon.

"Huh?"

"It was one of the ways I tried to impress him," Ryuuketsusei grinned. "He threw a fit,"

"That sounds like my father," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"He was livid because he felt that I was treating him like some incompetent bitch as he put it,"

"I don't understand…"

"I didn't either…and I still don't," Ryuuketsusei chuckled. He smiled sadly. Sesshomaru looked out at the garden before looking up at Ryuuketsusei.

"You really loved my father, huh?"

"Yes," Ryuuketsusei said silently.

"…Is that why you don't want to mate with me…?" Sesshomaru asked silently. Ryuuketsusei looked down at him with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I look like my father…because you don't want to remember?" Sesshomaru looked up at Ryuuketsusei. Ryuuketsusei frowned. They stared at each other.

"That's not it…"

"Prove it…Mate me…"

"Sesshomaru, I cannot mate with you because your father-"

"See," Sesshomaru growled. "You are lying to me! You say the reason you do not want to mate with me has nothing to do with my father but every time I tell you to mate with me you say you can't because of my father!"

"Sesshomaru that's not what I meant by it and you know it-"

"THEN PROVE IT!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Sesshomaru, you're being illogical,"

"Don't!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I am not being illogical, I am being in love. I love you Ryuuketsusei! That is why I want to be your mate! But you can't see past my father…instead of saying that you keep lying to me! Just come out and say that you don't love me and maybe I'll just go away! I don't want-"

Ryuuketsusei seized the pup's shoulders and smashed their lips together. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stared past the older demon's head. Ryuuketsusei pulled away and whispered "Shut up" against Sesshomaru's lips before kissing him again. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly closed and he threw his arms around the older demon's shoulder – as best as he could given the dragon was about 3 feet taller than him. Ryuuketsusei slowly lowered the pup to the ground and pulled away slightly to stare into his eyes. He saw a flash of a younger Inutashio in the place of Sesshomaru and he began to pull away. Sesshomaru growled.

"No!" And with that Sesshomaru smashed his lips back to Ryuuketsusei. The kiss heated up and the two demons slowly slid to the ground. Ryuuketsusei looked over the flushed Inu pup and licked his lips. He quickly rid himself and the pup of their clothing.

"Sesshomaru…" Ryuuketsusei mumbled. He kissed the pup on the neck and suckled on it. Sesshomaru gasped and let his head fall back. Ryuuketsusei continued to suck on that spot until it turned red and then he licked it as if apologizing. He nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck and breathed in deeply. He felt his groin tightened as he smelled the scent of arousal on the pup. He rubbed himself against the pup's own engorged erection. Sesshomaru gasped loudly.

"O-oh…" He panted. "R-Ryuuk-ketsusei…" Ryuuketsusei smashed his lips against Sesshomaru's as he continued to rub himself up against the pup. Ryuuketsusei pulled away and slid down the pup's body until he was facing the pup's erection. He looked up and smiled when he met the gaze of the flushed Inu pup. He took Sesshomaru in his mouth and the pup let out a loud whine of pleasure. Ryuuketsusei chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>AHA. I had to stop there for a while. The next part will be the rest but I didn't want to give too much away. Hehe.<em>


End file.
